


Worlds Collide

by sad_esports_fan



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games), League of Legends RPF, RLCS, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: CS:GO pro leagues, G2 esports, M/M, Rainbow 6 pro leagues, Rocket League, good luck fabin in the future, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_esports_fan/pseuds/sad_esports_fan
Summary: This about 4 teams of G2 Esports teams and how all of their worlds collide. How they need to use all of their abilities to defeat this one darkness before it can defeat them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

There is always darkness lurking in the shadows and yet no one knows where it comes from. This darkness has had many effects on people's lives. Yet this one darkness has brought one team together so they can defeat it. First, you need some info on each of the teams, let's begin with the team that is fighting to prove they are still one of the best teams. 

It's 2 PM at the G2 house. Veloce finally finished playing AS Monaco in a 30 minute OT. Jahzo is still sound asleep, due to having gone to bed at 7 am. JKnaps walks in to wake Jahzo up, since G2 has scrims in 20 minutes, but instead finds Chicago repeatedly poking him with the dildo saying "You like that, you sucker?" JKnaps calls for help, and Rizzo comes in in a pumpkin shirt. Jahzo dreamily opens his eyes, and calls out to Rizzo "you are my pumpkin," but Rizzo shouts "I DON'T CARE," and walks out.

Rizzo is known as one of the best defenders in the league, but can he defend his heart from Chicago’s dummy thiccness? Will Jahzo contain his jealousy? This is (G)2 Shades of Grey.

"What the fuck did I just read," said Rizzo in a disgusted tone. 

"Do you like it?" said Carlos in a fangirl type of voice. 

"Je jure devant Dieu Carlos, je vais te tuer, eh," said Jknaps in a way, so Carlos couldn't understand.

"I have no idea of what you just said but I'm guessing that it was something really good," said Carlos

"Well anyways I have to go take care of the LoL team, you know how they act" and with that Carlos was gone.

"Well we need to get back to training if we want to defeat this 'darkness'" said Jahzo who was still trying to wake up after going to bed very late at night.

This is the G2 rocket league team, one the best NA at the current moment. Rizzo(Dillon) and Jknapes(Jake) are two of the oldest members. Whilst Chicago(Reed) is the newest member. In RLCS season 8 was their weakest season ever to date. "Jahzo can you stop being so lazy," said Reed One thing G2 is known for is the 'love and appreciation' for their coaches. You can see this in many cases. Case 1, Sua(Coach & Analyst) and Fabin(Team captain of the R6 team) don't be surprised when you see a 'thank you Sua' post just know Fabin had something to do with it. Case 2, Grabbz(who put this guy in charge of the draft) and Jankos(jg diff) need I to say more. The CS:GO coach is acutely normal and doesn't order a dildo like other coaches(Jahzo). "Listen, Reed, we are not having this talk right now," said Jahzo "I have reached my fucking limit, just because I didn't help you with something doesn't mean that you can call me lazy. Anyways scrims is about to start let's get going " 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well we can't just keep letting them winning, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM FROM WINING. I don't care what has to be don't, JUST DO IT."

"Gladly," said a dark figure, "I'll do anything to get my revenge."

"Trust me, we have a lot more people who want to get revenge."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rizzo- Dillon "Rizzo" Rizzo is an American gamer who is primarily known for his expertise at Rocket League, which he has played professionally for the G2 Esports organization. He compiles Rocket League footage on his YouTube channel, which has amassed more than 450,000 subscribers to date.

Jknaps- Jacob "JKnaps" Knapman is a Canadian Rocket League player who has played professionally for organizations like G2 Esports, Selfless Gaming, and Denial Esports. He has earned first-place finishes in tournaments like the HYPE Rocket Party League, Beyond Entertainment: ASTRONAUTS and SPL The Tournament of Champions.

Chicago-Reed "Chicago" Wilen is the best meme master.

Jahzo- Jacob "Jahzo" Suda is an American Rocket League manager and coach who currently works for G2 Esports.

Moses- The person who is carrying G2 to victory.

(liquipedia/famous birthdays for this info)

If you want a bit more info, check out this little skit.  
https://youtu.be/qKEDhjNeLpc

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes I think that GrabbZ is the one who is in control of the darkness. It's like he is trying to make us lose with the draft. I mean come on making me pick Sejuani. I would play anyone but HER. Signed Jankos." 

This is the dairy where Jankos writes his deepest darkest fears also known as the 'Grabbz Hate Dairy' where he can talk all day about what Grabbz did wrong. This has been going one for some time now. Since Caps was still on Fantic and Mikyx was still on Misfits. 

"Come on, get out of bed you've been sitting there weeping," said Wunder

Wunder is one of the most chilled guys on the team, plus he is one of the more responsible ones. Also, he can make anyone work in top lane if he tries hard enough  
“Ya...i’m coming just give me a moment,” said Jankos not wanting to get out of bed.

He slowly got out of bed and had to hide the dairy. He had to keep it a secret from everyone not only because he hated GrabbZ but he had some other things in it. He’s been researching the darkness, even though he may act like an idiot he knows what he’s doing. “Marcin...lets go” it was a familiar voice. Then it hit him, GrabbZ.

“Yeah...Yeah, can you ever give me a break” said Jankos trying to play it off cool. “I will get him to confess his true intentions one way or another.” 

Jankos slowly walked out of his room, closing the door behind him, realizing that everyone was waiting for him to be done. 

“Can we start the meeting now, Marcin?” said GrabbZ in an annoyed tone. 

“Yes…” Jankos said while taking a seat next to Wunder.

“So as you know the darkness has started to become a bigger threat. We are a top squad for G2. Our R6 is going through roster changes and who knows what the fuck our CS:GO team is doing. We do have good news our NA team has that part of the world all under control but when I called them all I remember was them yelling about a dildo. So I’m going to guess everything is going fine. So that leaves you guys, listen the fate of EU lies on you and I hope that you know that.” Everyone was stunned to what GrabbZ had said. 

“Question..what’s going on with our CS:GO.” said Mikyx confused. 

“Remember when went against FPX, remember the 0-3, that’s what happened to them but instead of FPX it was NA’VI, so let’s give them time to recover” 

The room went silent realizing that the fate of the world was all on them. 

“Who’s got Asia,” said Caps ready to take on that position.

“That’s where our super team comes in,” said GrabbZ 

The players all gave him a look.

“I thought we were the super team,” said Jankos 

“Don’t get mad but our R6 team has built a super team and we kind of relished Fabian..so in conclusion, he's probably gonna join the dark side.” 

“Shit,” thought Perkz “ alight we need to keep an eye on him..from what I’ve heard his really powerful.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
“So Jankos is having thoughts about his own team now...Good, we’ll keep it that way and soon enough his own team will think he’s crazy”  
——————————————————————————————————————————-  
“Hey, Perkz I need to tell you something…”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wunder-Martin "Wunder" Hansen is a Danish player who is currently a Top laner for G2 Esports. Previously known as Wunderwear

Jankos- Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski is a professional League of Legends player who joined H2k-Gaming to be their jungler in late 2015. He's known more commonly by his nickname Jankos.

Perkz-Luka "Perkz" Perkovic is a League of Legends mid laner who is widely known by his PerkZ gamertag. In June 2015, he signed with G2 eSports, with whom he has garnered popularity for his play. He earned the Rookie of the Split title at the 2016 EU LCS League of Legends tournament, which G2 eSports won.

Caps-Rasmus "Caps" Borregaard Winther is a Danish player who is currently the ADC(was mid but hip hop to bot lane) laner for G2 Esports.

Mikyx-Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle is a Slovenian player who currently plays as the Support for G2 Esports.

GrabbZ-Int master

Duffman,AngelArcher,IzpAH- everyone is here

(info from liquipedia/famousbirthdays)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want the LEC back in my life"  
> so fabian is gone but I’ll try to give him a small part since he is my favorite R6 player  
> you can guess which team the next chapter is about


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude did you shoot Fabian?” said Uuno in a confused tone.

“Well..we can’t let him tell our secret plans to everyone plus, he would probably just join the darkness just to spite us,” said Pengu. Then, in normal Pengu fashion, he started to talk about stuff that wasn’t really related to the topic. 

“Please give a warm welcome to Virtue and CTZN!” said Shas with a booming voice

Unlike every other team, they were scared of the coach. The main reason being that he used to build bombs for a living, and he used to be in the military so he could break them. 

“Ok, I have a question. Is everything upside down in Australia?” said Pengu

“Yes,” said Virtue in a sarcastic manner not expecting Pengu to take it as a joke but he thought wrong.

“Really” and then Pengu started to talk again and started to go off again “well see I also thought that was a rumor, so how does it feel to be the right way up, how big are the spiders,”

“Listen m8, that was a joke,” said Virtue

“I can already tell this is going to be a good team,” said Sua “Now let’s get to work, Shas tell them the plan”

“Our main goal is to take down the darkness but I have a better idea, we take down our LoL team so we are the heroes who save EU. Does anyone have a question.” 

“yes...How?” said Pengu but was quickly cut off by Shas and Sua anyone else

“Who will take the Asias front?” said Kanto

“I’m sure our CS: GO team has it,” said Sua

In reality, no one has Asia, they keep throwing it around and hoping someone will take that responsibility. 

“You know what, Asia can handle it on their own. They have Nora Rengo plus SKT they should be able to handle it,” said Pengu who had a really fast switch in moods. 

—————————————————————  
“Hey Fabian we can still be together even though you’re leaving the team,” said Kanto 

“Of course we can baby,” said Fabian 

I miss Kanto but in order to live, I had to fake my death. I hope he’s doing well maybe one day we’ll meet again but first I need to get my revenge on someone. Time to show the French boy who’s in charge but if I’m going to do this I need to call up a ‘friend’. 

“Tell me everything you know about Kenny” 

“Not even gonna say Hello or good morning” 

“No, listen we both have on thing in common and that’s we both hate Kenny” 

“I don’t hate I’ve hardly talked to him all I said was I’m not a big fan of the French, Kenny is actually a pretty chill guy.” 

“Why did I call you, I should have learned my lesson with fucking Parker, looks like I need to add more people to the list.”

“Wait what does that mean?”

“You’ll find out soon, Jknaps” 

Kenny, I’m coming for you. To do that I must go back to my lover.   
—————————————————————  
“Hey, everything good man. I know this is going to be hard for you because you’re boyfriend kind of died, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m here” 

“Thanks, Niclas,” said Kanto

Pengu knew what he was doing at that moment because the moment Kanto found out about his secret. Kanto would be heartbroken. 

“Hey...Niclas is it true that Fabian hooked up with Unno whilst we were still together”

“Oh hey look at the tim-“

“PENGU I WANT ANSWER” 

Tears started to roll down his face. Pengu knew that he had to tell Kanto the truth but he didn’t want to cause him pain. 

“Yes…” Pengu at that moment knew what was about to happen 

“I knew it…I miss him so much” more years started to fall from Kanto eyes

“Shhh...I’m here for you” 

“Thank you Niclas, thank you for everything” 

As Pengu shut the door behind him he locked eyes with Unno.

“I’m guessing you told him” 

“Yeah…” 

“Did you tell him about Fabian”

“Not yet, I don’t want his heart to break more. we can tell him some other time.”

“Now let’s defeat the darkness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Fabian will be one of the bad guys or will he   
> Also, I'm gonna start doing more pov  
> Next chapter is CS:GO


	4. Chapter 4

“So he wants to come and kill me,” said Kenny 

“Oui” said Jackz “Écoutez votre intelligent et plus mignon que lui” 

“I love you so much, you know that,” said Kenny pulling Jackz closer to him

“I love me too,” said Jackz in a joking manner. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” 

“Come on before the team gets suspicious,” said Kenny putting a shirt on getting ready for the day.

“Revenez au lit un peu bas” said Jackz

“Vous êtes prêt aussi” said Kenny with a smile on his face.

“Fine but can I get a kiss first,” said Jackz getting out of bed 

“You can have a kiss later tonight”   
—————————————————————  
“Alright everyone here’s the plan...we rush Fabian and kill. Think as this like we’re rushing B but instead it’s Fabian. As for you Kenny, you’re gonna be staying here.” said Malek knowing that everything will be fine hopefully 

“Wait, that would make 4 people so who would be the fifth,” said Nexa being confused 

“Great question, we are borrowing someone from one of our other teams”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sua will be subbing in for Kanto,” said Shas hoping that this plan will work 

“Wait where is Kanto going,” said Uuno

“The CS:GO team wants him for some reason”

“WAIT WHAT,” said Uuno and Pengu both starting to panic.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Please welcome Kantoraketti,”

“I’m here to find my “boyfriend” and bring him back”

“Aww that’s cute,” said Jackz “Would you do that to me, Kenny, if anything happened.” 

“Of course I would”

“That’s sweet,” said Hunter “What do you think of that Amanek”

“Just make out already”

“You weren’t supposed to say that out loud”

“Well I’m telling the truth” 

“Yeah but nvm”

“Alright boys lets get to training,” said Nexa hyping everyone up

“Wait what am I going to do,” said Kenny, “I want to do stuff.”

“It’s for the best that you stay here,” said Malek 

“Yeah, I guess so. You guys go get him I’ll be here cheering you guys on”

—————————————————————

“Kanto, is everything ok,” said Virtuer 

“What will happen if Fabian finds out about us, it was a hard break up. Do you think he still has feelings for me even though we’re not together”

“Just take it easy, I’ll be waiting for you to come back. I love you”

With that, the phone call ended. Soon it was Kanto sitting in a dark room wondering what to do. Was this the right choice or did he make a huge mistake. 

“Fuck, I just want to see Jake”  
—————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Also sorry if my French is wrong I'm still learning.   
> I'll try to start writing more. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

“It has been a couple of months and we have become the top team in NA. We beat NRG and SSG in the finals 4-0. We’ve been able to keep the darkness away during this time but it’s starting to catch up to us. I’ve been thinking to myself a lot lately and only one question keeps popping up what is the darkness.” 

“Yo Rizz ready to head to the airport,” said Jahzo yelling from the downstairs 

“Yeah, give me a second,” said Rizzo from his bedroom 

“Why does it only happen to us, I guess that’s life” 

“Come on slowpoke don’t keep us waiting or we’ll miss our flights,” said Jknaps standing outside of Rizzo’s door

“Yeah Yeah I’m coming,” said Rizzo “Jake can I ask you a question”

“Sure go ahead,” said Jknaps 

“Why do you think the darkness only affects G2”

“Have you tried asking that question to Reed, He could answer that question better than me,” said Jknaps as he started walking downstairs “Hurry don’t you want to get home so you can see Athena” 

“Yeah I do,” Rizzo said cheerfully 

Today we are leaving the team house to go back to our own homes now that the offseason has started. Chicago gets to go back to LA which he hates due to his bad internet. Jknaps gets to head back to Canada and gets to spend some time with his dogs and I get to go back to Texas and see my girlfriend Athena. Jahzo also gets to head back home to Georgia. On the Uber to the airport, I decided to ask Reed about the darkness as Jake told me to. 

“Hey, I have a question to ask you,” 

“Yeah what is it,” said Chicago taking out one of his earbuds 

“Why do you think the darkness only affects G2?”

“I see you need help from Detective Chicago,” said Chicago “Well here’s my theory, when I was on Evil Geniuses nothing ever happened to us, maybe because we were a mid-tier team but G2 is a top tier team across all esports. That leaves the question why us, there are so many other top teams but it chose us. It makes you wonder, what is the darkness and why is it doing this”

“Maybe it’s not what is the darkness but who is the darkness” Jknaps chimed in

“Do you know who it is Jake,”

“I have my theories,” said Jake 

“If we keep playing good then it won’t catch up,” said Chicago getting out of the car

“But that’s the thing it always catches up, remember season 7 finals”

“Don’t remind me,” said Jknaps 

“Maybe you boys are just overthinking this, calm down you’ve been working hard all year and I’m proud of all of you, anyways Jake and I have to head to the gate. See you, boys, for winter split,” said Jahzo 

As we waved our goodbyes Reed and I started walking towards our gate area. 

“I don’t want to head back to LA I hate the lag,” Reed said as we started getting closer to the gate “You better carry us next season for making us answer your questions”

“I’ll try” 

“Head up king Rizzo, I’ll see you in winter split,” Reed said while waving 

Maybe I am overthinking this. I can’t wait to get home and see Athena again. It’s offseason I can take it a bit easier. 

Well that’s what I thought at the time but little did we know everything was about to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back  
> Also, roster changes are going to make this hard for me to write

**Author's Note:**

> hi :0  
> This is my first ever fanfic(sorry if my grammar is bad)  
> hope you like it  
> 


End file.
